Larme au Poing et autres histoires
by Neko6
Summary: Une ombre dont les souvenirs se retrouvent brisés...R/R SVP ! ^_^
1. Larme au Poing

**Merci à Tilicho sans qui on n'aurait que 50 % de l'histoire ^^**  
  
Les yeux de Sirius se tournèrent vers le ciel. Deux éclats noirs parmi les étoiles. Il soupira et baissa la tête.  
Dis James... Tu savais que toutes ces étoiles qu'on voit dans le ciel, elles sont déjà mortes ?_  
_Silence._  
Même Sirius ?  
_-Même Sirius._  
_Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du prononcer pareilles paroles, James l'interdisait. Pour Cornedrue, il fallait toujours garder espoir et chaleur au fond de son coeur. Mais comment ressentir tout cela lorsque les ténèbres tombaient sur eux ?  
Sirius interrogea de sa voix rauque :  
James... Est-ce que tu m'en veux toujours ?  
_-T'en vouloir... Pour quoi ?  
_-Tu le sais. Pour Lily.  
James soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
_Tu m'as dit que c'était fini, n'est-ce pas ?_  
-Oui... oui oui, bien entendu. Mais je ne voulais pas ça, James... Je ne voulais pas ça.  
Le froissement de la robe de James sur l'herbe s'interrompit alors.  
_Sirius. On en a déjà parlé..._  
Sirius ressentait le poids de ces paroles, la difficulté avec laquelle son ami les articulait.  
_Tu n'y peux rien, Sirius. Et moi..._  
-Et toi non plus. C'est Lily l'unique responsable.  
_-Tu es dur._  
-Simplement réaliste...  
_-Comment parviens-tu à déclarer ça, d'une voix placide, alors que tu l'as serrée dans tes bras..._  
Sirius ouvrit la bouche puis décida de se taire. James n'attendait pas de réponse. Ils continuèrent de marcher sans un mot. Ils s'approchaient.  
_Est-ce que tu te souviens de Poudlard ?_  
Sirius rit ouvertement, d'un rire qui résonna dans la campagne déserte. Puis il ajouta, d'une voix basse :  
On n'oublie jamais le bon d'une vie, James... Parfois, le mauvais prend le dessus, dans les moments de déprime... Mais Poudlard, je ne peux pas l'oublier...  
_-Tu te souviens quand tu t'es fait courser sur les toits par Apollon Picott ?_  
Sirius feignit d'être repentissant et afficha une grimace honteuse.  
_Seigneur, je prierai pour le salut de ton âme, Sirius..._  
-Merci, James... C'est bien d'avoir des amis.  
_-Euh...Sirius, je plaisantais._  
-Pas moi.  
Et encore un silence... Sirius fouilla dans les moindres recoins de sa mémoire pour trouver quelques méfaits qu'avait commis James. Puis un sourire de loup se dessina sur son visage.  
Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui me suis retrouvé dans les couloirs à quatre heures du matin, pour aller rendre une petite visite courtoise à Lily...  
_-Si. Tu étais avec moi._  
Sirius fronça les sourcils, marmonna un Même pas vrai d'abord et porta son regard sur le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui.   
Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il aurait voulu crier, hurler, faire n'importe quoi qui eût pu briser le silence d'une nuit si pleine de souvenirs... Mais il ne dit rien, et s'approcha encore, ses chaussures noires s'enfonçant à peine dans la terre meuble de l'allée.  
Et enfin, il la vit. Il tomba à terre, à genoux sans se soucier de la boue qui s'ajouta à celle qui maculait déjà sa robe déchirée.  
Il tendit la main devant lui. James n'était plus là. Sirius éclata en sanglots.   
James... Reviens... Je t'en prie, REVIENS !  
Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge...  
  
Il aurait tant voulu une réponse, un murmure dans le vent, le signe d'une présence. Ses doigts caressèrent le portrait des deux amants qui ornait la tombe... Une larme s'attardait sur la joue de Lily... Il l'essuya délicatement, et réalisa alors que plus une seule fois, James ne lui répondrait... Plus une seule fois, il n'évoquerait les vieux souvenirs de Poudlard, les souvenirs d'une époque révolue, où l'insouciance régnait dans les coeurs... Les souvenirs d'une époque où le nom de Voldemort n'effrayait pas encore.  
  
James et Lily sont morts, Sirius. Tu ne les reverras plus... Mais il faut garder l'espoir. Fais-le pour Harry.  
Sirius se retourna et dévisagea son interlocuteur de ses deux grands yeux noirs emplis de souffrance.  
Où le trouvera-t-on, cet espoir ?  
L'homme s'agenouilla et fixa de ses yeux clairs le regard perdu de Sirius.  
En nous, Sirius. En nous.  
Sirius hésita, et se jeta dans les bras de l'homme. Ils sanglotèrent ensemble, deux ombres perdues dans la nuit.  
J'aurais voulu être là cette nuit-là, pouvoir les sauver, faire quelque chose...  
-Nous n'aurions rien pu faire, Sirius, tu le sais.  
-Alors j'aurais voulu périr avec eux... Ne pas rester seul, ici.  
-Tu n'es pas seul. Nous sommes là. Tu dois rester pour Harry...  
Sirius se releva, et interrogea d'une voix dure :  
Remus. J'ai passé douze ans à Azkaban. Douze ans de souffrance perpétuelle, de souvenirs, de larmes, de désespoir... Peux-tu un instant imaginer ce que j'ai vécu ? Peux-tu me rendre ce que l'on m'a volé ? Je suis brisé, Remus. Brisé de l'intérieur.  
-C'est de cela qu'il faut préserver Harry. Laisse-lui une chance de vivre.  
Un long silence suivit.  
Fais-le pour James. Et... Pour Lily.  
A son tour, ce fantôme s'effaça. Sirius serra une main sale et meurtrie sur son couteau. Si fort que du sang goutta sur l'allée sombre.  
Je tuerai Peter, murmura-t-il, oui, je me souviens de Poudlard, James. Il est enfin l'heure d'y retourner.  
Il abandonna une rose sanguine sur la tombe envahie par le lierre.  
_Pour Lily... _Un mot d'ordre dans la souffrance, dans le doute et le désespoir. _Pour Lily_, un leitmotiv ânonné tant de fois dans les ténèbres, d'une voix à laquelle plus rien ne redonnerait jamais de lumière.  
  
Fin, le 28/12/02 à 16h45 (Et 30 secondes ! ^_^)


	2. Blink

**Merci à Tilicho, sans qui on aurait que la moitié de la fic (ce qui aurait été dommage)**  
  
Sirius lança son chapeau de sorcier en l'air.  
ALLELUIA ! hurla-t-il, la fin des exams !  
-On va fêter ça chez Rosmerta ? proposa Remus timidement.  
-Tope là !  
Lily les fusilla du regard :  
Vous savez bien que c'est interdit !  
-Tu sais bien qu'on s'en contrefout ! rétorqua James avec un grand sourire.  
La jeune fille esquissa une grimace, mais ses yeux brillaient.  
Sirius continuait à pousser des cris de barbare lorsqu'une silhouette essouflée apparut derrière une colonne.  
Eh, les maraudeurs, attendez-moi !  
La vue du garçon rondouillard fit sourire Remus.  
Salut, Peter. On comptait pas partir sans toi...  
-A peine ! marmonna Lily.  
-Alors, ces exams, réussis ?  
-Euuuuh... C'est à dire que... En fait, en Défense contre les Forces du mal, j'ai... enfin, ça s'est pas très bien passé, et pis aussi en potions... Un peu en divination et en métamorphose aussi... Quant à la botanique...  
-Bref, le pied ! conclut Sirius en tapant dans le dos de son camarade qui se mit immédiatement à tousser comme un forcené.  
-En tout cas, déclara James d'un ton solennel, on peut marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche !  
Remus, Sirius et Peter l'observèrent avec étonnement tandis que les joues de Lily prenaient une teinte écarlate.  
Arrête... grommela-t-elle.  
-Aujourd'hui, continua James sans se soucier de Lily qui s'efforçait de plaquer sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme, Lily a envoyé au pied du mur l'effroyable Severus Rogue !  
-Pas possible ! s'écria Sirius.  
-James... Je vais te tuer.  
-Vraiment, tu crois ?  
Et il lui fit un clin d'oeil ravageur qui eut pour seul effet de la faire exorbiter les yeux et contracter les mains, comme si elle allait l'étrangler.  
Sirius poussa Remus du coude et déclara, d'un air faussement innocent :  
Ils nous mijotent quelque chose ces deux-là... T'imagines, si ça se trouve, ils vont finir mariés !  
Lily éclata de rire.  
Sirius, des fois, je me demande où tu vas les chercher... James et... Moi ?  
Et à nouveau, elle se mit à rire. James se détourna, vexé et minauda :  
Gnagnagna... je me demande où tu vas les chercher... Gnagnagna... un jour, d'abord, elle sera bien contente de m'avoir...  
-James, tu viens ??  
-Gnagnagna, tu viens ??... Tsss.  
-James, on part sans toi !  
James ouvrit de grands yeux, traita ses amis de traîtres et les rejoignit en courant.  
Tous montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivés à la statue de la Sorcière borgne, Remus sortit sa baguette et prononça : Dissendium ! Alors il se glissa dans le trou qui s'offrait à eux, Sirius y sauta promptement et les autres suivirent docilement.  
Eh eh !  
Une main retint James par la peau du cou. Il se retourna avec un sourire gêné.  
Professeur McGonagall ! Quelle bonne surprise... Pas trop éprouvante, cette journée, avec tous ces examens à faire passer aux élèves ? J'imagine que siii, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Potter...  
-Ouiiiii ?  
-Vous ne seriez pas en train d'essayer de sortir du collège par un passage secret et de violer l'article 1235 du réglement, alinéa 5 par hasard ?  
James ouvrit de grands yeux. Que pouvait bien raconter l'article 1235 du réglement ? Et l'alinéa 5 de surcroit ??? Il tenta simplement :  
Qui ça ? Moiii ?   
-Oui, je crois, oui.  
-Mais jamais de la vie ! Je n'oserai jamais, professeur.  
-Ah bon ? Aucune envie de fêter la fin de vos études ?  
-Ah mais pas du tout ! Ah mais vraiment pas !  
McGonagall eut un sourire amusé :  
Oh, oui, bien sûr, je me disais aussi... En fait, l'article 1235 était le seul que nous ne vous ayons pas surpris en train de violer...  
-Ah ben oui, je comprends ! Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé terminer l'année en beauté...  
-Ah ?  
-Oops... Euh, je voulais dire, euh, ben, c'est dommage, et voilà...  
Il y eut un silence.  
Vous vous rendiez à Pré-Au-Lard, n'est-ce pas ?  
James baissa la tête.  
C'est à dire queeee...  
-Allez-y, Potter, je garde le silence. C'est votre dernière année. Mais ça reste entre nous. Bon amusement.  
James écarquilla les yeux.  
Euuuh... y'a un piège, là ?  
Mais ce fut encore pire qu'un piège. Car le professeur lui adressa un clin d'oeil. Empli de malice.  
Heu, professeur...  
-Potter ?  
-Pourriez-vous... Décrisper votre gente main aleste de mon pauvre cou si méprisable pour une main comme la vôtre ?  
Les doigts de McGonagall se décrispèrent ; le professeur se tourna alors et disparut derrière une armure. James passa sa main sur sa nuque endolorie. Il tourna son regard vers l'endroit où la femme s'était volatilisée. Il esquissa un sourire et murmura :  
Cool. Vachement cool.  
-James ?  
L'interpellé baissa les yeux vers l'endroit duquel ses quatres amis le dévisageaient avec une incrédulité mêlée d'inquiétude.  
Kéki lui arrive ??? fit Sirius.  
-Euh...James...  
Le concerné sentit la main de Lily tirer timidement sur son pantalon.  
Vicieuse ! hurla-t-il.  
-Même pas en rêve ! rétorqua-t-elle en tirant la langue.  
Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire satisfait.  
T'es une peste, mais on t'aime bien quand même !  
Lorsque James les eut rejoint, Lily jugea utile de préciser :  
Je tirai sur ton pantalon pour t'appeler. D'abord, euh.  
-Et pour me dire quoiii ? soupira le garçon.  
-Juste pour savoir si tu allais te remettre de cette révélation...  
-Quelle révélation ?  
-T'as tapé dans l'oeil de McGonagall ! hurla Remus.  
-HEIN ? fit Peter qui n'avait toujours pas compris.  
-Eh ouais, mon p'tit pote, déclara Sirius d'un air expert, notre cerbère favori fait de l'oeil à James... Elle lui a même sourit !  
-Duuur ! s'écria Queudver.  
-En tout cas, murmura Lily d'un ton dubitatif, Minerva Potter, ça sonne pas mal.  
-Et Lily Potter, alors ! renchérit Sirius.  
-Espèce d'imbécile profond !  
-Et fier de l'être ! Nan mais c'est vrai, ça se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure.  
-On pourrait peut-être y aller ? proposa James, mal à l'aise.  
Remus, Lily et Peter s'élancèrent tandis que Sirius attendait patiemment que son ami descende dans le trou.  
Il lui marmonna :  
C'est pas gagné pour Lily...  
-Sirius, elle ne me plait pas.  
-C'est ça, et mes fesses, c'est du chocogrenouille.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par lààà ?  
-Quand tu composes des Odes à madame l'élue de ton coeur, c'est pas la peine de les laisser traîner dans le dortoir.  
Le visage de James prit une teinte cramoisie.  
PARCE QUE TU FOUILLES DANS MES AFFAIRES ? ET LE DROIT A L'INTIMITE, DANS TOUT CA ?  
Sirius lui fit un clin d'oeil et fit mine de l'embrasser :  
Je faisais notre lit, mon amoooooour...  
-Crétin.  
-Monsieur Crétin, s'il te plaît !  
-C'est du pareil au même.  
Et il courut pour rattraper les autres qui avaient déjà pris une bonne avance.  
Sirius suivit en criant et hurlant des déclarations enflammées à son meilleur ami.  
_Belle_ _silhouette dans le soleil levaaaaaant...  
-_Couchant, pas levant !  
-Joli alexandrin, mec !  
Les cinq amis arrivèrent finalement aux Trois Balais après s'être extirpés difficilement des caves de Honeydukes.  
J'vais chercher les bières, fit Sirius.  
-Ouarf, on se demande pourquoi...  
-James... Belle silhouette...  
-Va chercher les bières, veux-tu ?  
Sirius s'approcha du bar, s'accouda négligemment et plongea son regard noir dans celui de Rosmerta.  
Saluuut Rosmerta...  
-Bonjour.  
-Comment vas-tu, Ô plus grande beauté de ce monde ?  
-Je travaille. Tu commandes ou pas ?  
-Ne t'emporte pas ainsi, mon sucre d'orge...  
-Sirius...  
-Bon, ok. Cinq bières.  
La voix de Rosmerta se fit soudain plus mielleuse.  
Tu as terminé tes examens, Si' ?  
-Yep.  
-Je suis sûre que tu les as réussis...  
-Ah ben pas moi... Ca te dérange pas de te marier avec un raté ?  
Rosmerta fronça les sourcils.  
Je t'apporterai les bières, t'es gentil. Va t'asseoir, va.  
Sirius se détourna du bar en sifflotant. En s'approchant de ses amis, il s'aperçut soudain que les pieds de James et Lily étaient entremêlés. Il sourit et fit d'un air angélique :  
C'est embêtant pour les grandes jambes, cette table, vraiment ! Y'a pas assez de place.  
Peter le dévisagea tandis qu'il allongeait ses longues jambes sous la table, mêlant ses pieds à ceux de ses amis. Lily sursauta, devint couleur pivoine, et se redressa prestement.  
Un problème ? bâilla Sirius.  
Il n'y eut aucune réponse, et Rosmerta arriva avec les cinq pintes.  
Tu as fait vite, mon petit lapin rose...  
-Sirius... menaça-t-elle.  
-Oh, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise... J'oubliais que tu ne voulais pas que l'on s'affiche... Pas encore. Tu veux préserver le secret de notre relation, Daaaarling...  
La jeune femme posa les bières avec violence, et éclaboussa Sirius au passage. Il lui sourit d'un air ravi :  
J'adore les femmes qui ont du caractère.  
Elle partit en claquant des talons, sans même lui répondre.  
James interrogea :  
T'as pas peur qu'elle en ait marre à force ?  
-Héhé...Aucun risque, elle en pince trop pour moi.  
Et il croisa les bras derrière sa tête avec un air royal.  
Il est joueur, se moqua Lily avec un regard sarcastique.  
Sirius feignit de ne pas entendre et empoigna sa Bieraubeurre d'un air conquérant. Il la regarda un instant, l'air dur. Puis il sourit, fit un clin d'oeil et chuchota en la montrant du doigt :  
Toi j't'aurai !  
Lily lui lança un regard consterné.  
Ce fut le moment que choisit Peter pour, d'un geste gauche, renverser sa chope sur la personne se trouvant à côté de lui, en l'occurence Lily. La jeune fille observa d'un air perplexe la bière qui s'écoulait lentement sur sa robe tandis que Peter se confondait en excuses maladroites. James se pencha vers la jeune fille et lui prit la main en déclarant d'une voix navrée qu'il allait l'aider à faire disparaître les tâches brillantes ; et ils sortirent de table.  
Une fois que James et Lily eurent disparu, Remus piqua un fou rire dans sa propre chope. Sirius observa Peter qui paraissait vouloir s'enfuir six pieds sous terre et s'exclama :  
Alors là, vieux chapeau.  
Peter s'enfonça sur la banquette.  
Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle chose.  
Le garçon lança à son ami un regard désolé.  
Superbe tactique d'éloignement des tourtereaux. Superbe. A graver dans nos annales.  
Remus ne se maîtrisait plus. Incapable de s'arrêter de rire, il tenta un vague instant de s'étouffer en plaquant sa cape contre sa bouche.  
Sirius tendit une main triomphante et amicale à Peter qui la saisit avec étonnement.  
On devrait faire équipe, chuchota le jeune Black d'un ton beaucoup trop sérieux pour l'être véritablement.  
Il prit sa baguette magique comme une épée, la posa alternativement sur le crâne puis sur chacune des deux épaules du garçon consterné.  
Mon enfant, je te baptise chevalier de la table...euh...  
Sirius se pencha un instant pour examiner la table et reprit fièrement :  
Chevalier de la table hexagonale !  
A nouveau, Remus explosa de rire et en tomba par terre. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, posa l'index sur son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir. Peter l'interrogea du regard et le jeune homme fit mine d'écraser consciencieusement Remus par terre. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs arrêté de rire et dévisageait son ami d'un air effrayé.   
Soudain, Sirius s'interrompit et Remus, hébété, se releva. Rosmerta se tenait devant la table, son tablier plié à la main.  
Sirius...  
-Qu'y a-t-il madame la prunelle de mes yeux ?  
-Mademoiselle, s'il te plaît...  
Il eut un sourire ravi et déclara à ses deux amis :  
Je reviens tout à l'heure.  
Et il passa la porte des Trois Balais, la jeune femme pendue à son bras.  
Comment il fait ?? interrogea Peter, envieux, comment il fait ?  
Remus roula des yeux et déclara d'une voix suave :  
Question de magnétisme animal, mon chou.  
Queudver fronça les sourcils.  
Soit sympa, Rem...  
-Oui ?  
-Ne t'y mets pas, toi aussi. Sinon je ne crois pas pouvoir survivre...  
Le concerné posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami et sourit :  
Je t'y aiderai, vieux, je t'y aiderai.  
Lily et James revinrent un quart d'heure plus tard, particulièrement décoiffés et le visage pourpre. Remus eut un petit sourire mais ne posa aucune question. Peter, quant à lui, tenta de le faire (ayant la compréhension plutôt lente) mais sous un regard assassin de son ami, il se tut.  
Remus donna des explications sur l'absence de Sirius. Ce dernier les retrouva quelques instants après. On distinguait sur sa joue droite une trace de main écarlate. Il informa brièvement ses amis qu'il avait suggéré à Rosmerta de se mettre plus à l'aise dans sa grange... Pour une raison quelconque, cela n'avait pas plu à la jeune fille, et sa main était partie toute seule.  
Vraiment irrécupérable, se moqua Remus avec un sourire amusé.  
-Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, rétorqua Sirius d'un air moralisateur.  
-Cette formule est ton principe de vie, je crois.  
-Principe de drague uniquement, mon cher Lupin.   
-Elémentaire.  
James envoya un coup entre les côtes de son ami qui répliqua d'un air bagarreur qu'il ne valait mieux pas jouer à ce petit jeu là avec lui.  
Sirius poussa un cri de barbare (A l'assaut !) qui eut pour effet d'effrayer Lily qui se réfugia dans les bras de James.  
Sirius, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle chose, déclara Remus d'un air étonné.  
-Je montrais simplement l'exemple à Peter.  
James et Lily les dévisagèrent.  
Kézako quoi ?  
-James, fais un effort et, pour une fois, parle avec des mots connus de tous. Pitié.  
-Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'entretenir des explications sur ce fait se déroulant sous nos yeux ébahis ?  
-On a dit : des mots connus de tous, James.  
Le concerné décida finalement de jeter l'éponge, découragé. Lily lança un sujet de discussion :  
Vous n'êtes pas tristes de quitter le collège ?  
Sirius ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.  
T'en as encore beaucoup, des comme ça ?  
-Je sais pas, moi j'aimais bien Poudlard... Les cours de métamorphose, de...  
-De divination ! renchérit James. En parlant de Divination... J'ai vu la vieille chouette gribouiller quelque chose qui ressemblait à un 20/20 sur son cahier...  
-Nooooooooon ? interrogea Peter. Comment t'as fait ?  
-Très simple, Peter. Il suffisait d'affirmer avec suffisance m'avoir vu mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.  
-Il y a des techniques qui marchent à tous les coups, assura Lily en souriant.  
-Oh, toi aussi ? questionna Remus.  
Lily répondit par un clin d'oeil sous le regard noir de James. Peter secoua la tête en soupirant :  
Mais pourquoi ça arrive qu'aux autres, d'abord euh ?  
Sirius ne répondit rien, n'ayant pas été invité à s'exprimer. Puis, sans crier gare, Lily, Remus, James et Sirius se levèrent de table, et sortirent.   
Attendez moi ! hurla Queudver.  
Il courut pour les rejoindre, mais une main le retint dans le dos.  
Non, Mr Pettigrow ! Vous payerez, comme tout le monde.  
Peter ouvrit deux yeux désolés, prêt à pleurer.  
'Scusez moi, m'sieur, voilà 5 gallions...  
Et il sortit retrouver ses amis. Sirius marchait un peu en retrait et fut vite dépassé. Personne n'y prêta attention.  
Il regardait avec mélancolie Lily et James qui se tenaient la main, tout en sachant que jamais, pour rien au monde, il ne leur dirait ce qu'à lui, la boule de cristal de Trelawney avait révélé... 


	3. Dark

**Merci à Tili sans qui on n'aurait qu'une demie fic**  
  
Deux doigts fins se glissèrent dans les mèches noires. Il se retourna avec un petit sourire tendre... Ses yeux brillaient. Elle se pencha vers lui et, d'une voix emplie de malice, lui chuchota :  
Il est tard... Si l'on surprenait une élève modèle de Gryffondor, à cette heure-ci, dans les couloirs...  
Il garda silence et passa sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille. Elle se dégagea :  
Tom, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça... Que se passera-t-il si l'on nous trouve ?  
Il ne répondit pas.  
Un professeur, une élève, insista-t-elle.  
-Peu m'importe pour l'instant... murmura-t-il. Tais-toi...  
Elle l'embrassa tendrement, faisant abstraction de toutes ces questions trop encombrantes. Il avait raison. Rien n'était important lorsqu'ils se trouvaient ensemble. Les ténèbres, la menace, les regards.... Rien... Rien sauf lui.... Rien sauf eux...  
Elle se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui.  
J'ai peur, Tom.  
La main qui caressait ses cheveux s'immobilisa.  
De quoi, ma Lily ? De quoi ?  
-De nous...  
-Pourquoi ?  
Lily ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'effrayait... C'était... Comme une sensation de brûlure qui envahissait tout son être, une blessure qui s'ouvrait après une longue cicatrisation... L'aura de Tom englobait tout ce qui se trouvait autour... Elle étouffait chaque sentiment extérieur, excepté l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre... Cependant, comme les deux pôles opposés, qui s'attirent et se repoussent inévitablement, Lily et Tom ne pouvait se séparer, vivre l'un sans l'autre... Il n'y avait rien ailleurs. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Rien qu'eux.  
Ah ! Et encore une fois, la brûlure revenait ! Plus forte et plus douloureuse que jamais !  
Lily se retint de laisser transparaître son mal. Accompagné d'une autre souffrance, plus distincte et claire. A cet instant, Tom empoigna son bras qu'il observa avec attention.  
La jeune fille grimaça.  
Tu me fais mal, Tom...  
Mais aussitôt, la douleur fit place à l'étonnement.  
Tom... Le dessin... Il est devenu noir !  
-Je sais.  
L'homme découvrit son bras, laissant apparaître la même marque d'ébène. Lily frissonna et demanda très doucement :  
Tom, dis moi... Que signifie cette marque ?  
Le jeune homme sourit.  
Hum... Une sorte d'entrée dans un autre monde...  
-Lequel ?  
-Ne pose pas de questions... Tu comprendras assez vite... Mais, Lily, une fois que tu entres dans ce monde - il s'approcha pres de son oreille et continua en chuchotant - tu dois faire plus attention que les autres, ne l'oublie pas....  
-Ca y est, Tom.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je crois que je sais de quoi j'ai peur...  
A nouveau, Tom sourit, d'un air tendre et dur à la fois.  
Je suis avec toi, Lily. Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir peur.  
La jeune fille se réfugia tout contre lui en fermant les yeux.  
C'est toi qui m'a marqué ce dessin au fer rouge sur ma peau... Tu _dois _m'expliquer.  
Elle se recula et plongea ses deux yeux verts dans l'encre des siens.  
Tu _dois_ m'expliquer, répéta-t-elle, avant, ma peau était blanche, sucrée et belle... Et maintenant, elle sent les cendres, le sang, la peur...   
-Lily, tu ne comprends pas. Cette marque t'offre bien plus que tu peux imaginer dans tes rêves. Je t'offre la royauté. Le trône des ténèbres... Il te tend les bras, Lily. Accepte-le, assieds-toi et tu n'auras plus jamais à regretter quoi que ce soit.  
Lily se laissa retomber dans les bras de Tom.  
Ils sont morts.  
-Qui ?  
-... Eux.... Ce qui se sont opposés à toi. Tous. Je sais que tu les a tués.  
-Non, tu ne comprends pas.  
-Tu crois ? Tu crois que je ne comprends pas ? s'exclama Lily dans un hurlement étouffé. Cette marque, ton regard si noir, toutes ces paroles que tu prononces, et toi, ta magie ! Ta magie, Tom ! Comme si cela n'atteignait pas le coeur et l'esprit des autres sorciers !  
-Que serais-tu en train d'insinuer ?  
-Je l'ai vue, cette lueur verte ! J'étais là ! Je les ai vus s'écrouler, mes parents ! Et toi aussi, je t'ai vu ! Je n'ai pas voulu y croire. Parce que c'était toi !  
Elle éclata en sanglots. Tom se surprit à la comparer à une petite fille fragile. Trop fragile pour être sienne...  
Tu désires t'en aller ? murmura-t-il d'une voix sans fond.  
-Quoi ? articula Lily avec difficulté.  
-Désires-tu partir ? T'éloigner, loin de moi ?  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas, et baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'acquiescer.  
Non, Tom. Je veux rester avec toi.  
-Alors suis moi.  
Il lui tendait une main blanche aux longs doigts fragiles.  
Si c'est ton chemin, et la seule façon de t'aimer, d'accord, je te suivrai. S'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.  
Tom la serra contre lui.  
Tu as fait le bon choix, Lily.  
Ils restèrent enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Une larme glacée coula contre la joue de Tom.  
Je resterai avec toi.  
  
Et Lily se réveilla, en transe, dans le dortoir. A la lueur de la lune, elle vit Sirius et James, ayant abandonné la cape d'invisibilité, penchés sur elle. Ils déclarèrent gravement : Tu as de la fièvre, Lily. Nous ne sortirons pas cette nuit...


End file.
